Falling
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-Shot. Lo había perdido todo y pocas cosas le habían sido devueltas. Se había quedado prácticamente sin nada y, ahora que sólo le quedaba a su hermano, sabía que es lo que debía hacer si no quería arrepentirse. Wincest


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece… si fuese mío, tendría más dinero y sería medio famosa… algo que evidentemente no soy. Además no tengo una mente tan maravillosa -.-

Pues aquí va un fic situado al principio de la séptima temporada, lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo, pero se me olvidó su existencia (soy un caso perdido).

Y sin más dilación les dejo con el fic ^^

**Falling**

Cuando ya no queda nada que esconder, sólo hay que dejarse caer.

Dean lo sabía.

Lo había perdido todo y pocas cosas le habían sido devueltas. Se había quedado prácticamente sin nada y, ahora que sólo le quedaba a su hermano, sabía que es lo que debía hacer si no quería arrepentirse.

La vida había sido cruel, llena de mentiras, verdades dolorosas e ironías… La vida le había dado muchas cosas que no quería, pero que había tenido que coger.

La vida de cazador era una de ellas.

Sam se había revelado contra su destino y, al final, no había tenido otra opción que volver a esa vida que siempre había odiado.

La soledad había sido otra de ellas.

Dean muchas veces se había sentido solo cuando había estado viajando con su Sam se fue, el coche se le hizo demasiado asfixiante porque su padre había estado demasiado concentrado en la caza como para dedicarle el tiempo que necesitaba.

La falta de normalidad era evidente.

Sam le había dicho durante mucho tiempo que él sólo quería ser normal, con una vida normal, y una familia normal. Una petición imposible, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que Sam pedía era completamente comprensible.

La carencia de amor siempre había sido palpable.

Dean había estado con demasiadas mujeres, pero ninguna le había dado lo que necesitaba. Si bien Lisa había estado más cerca que ninguna, al final no había podido ser. A Dean le había faltado sentir verdadero amor por todas ellas. Dean adoraba a Lisa y la había querido con locura, pero jamás la había amado.

La aceptación de que nada nunca estaría bien…

A Sam le había costado mucho aquel paso. La aceptación había venido con la resignación y el dolor de saber que nada se podría hacer por arreglar lo único en su vida que había estado bien.

La inmoralidad como modo de vida.

Al haber podido aceptar todo lo que era su vida, lo que había significado siempre su hermano, Dean se dejó caer porque si no lo hacía sería como no tener nada.

Sus vidas habían sido duras, dolorosas y crueles, cada una de una forma distinta con pérdidas distintas y sentimientos encontrados. Pero al final ambos habían llegado al único lugar al que llegaba esa carretera.

Y habían caído a un vacío que siempre les había estado esperando.

Dean se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Sam y le había acorralado contra la pared. Fue violento, rápido e inesperado para su hermano que no supo qué hacer.

- ¡Ahora dime qué es lo que necesitas para vivir!

Desde que Sam recuperase todos sus recuerdos, Dean se había dado cuenta de lo que sería capaz de hacer por él. Ya había muerto por él, se había condenado por él; habría muerto por él mil veces de ser necesario. Le había perdonado cualquier error o pecado cometido, e incluso cualquier traición… Y sería capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa que Sam le pidiese, o necesitase. Volvería a Cass y se arrodillaría ante él de poder cambiar la vida y las memorias de Sammy.

Muchas veces había escuchado que su relación era "obsesiva y enfermiza", pero jamás se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto era así.

Y tras comparar sus acciones con las de su hermano, se percató que Sam sentía lo mismo. Y se aprovecharía de esos sentimientos para salvarle. Haría que Sam viese en el pecado la salvación a todos sus males. Porque así era como él lo veía.

- ¿Qué más quieres Sam? –preguntóacercándose un poco más a su hermano que estaba contra la pared-. Te lo he dado todo… siempre te lo he dado todo.

En su voz se podía sentir la amargura y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante y que no era capaz de esconder. La situación estaba acabando con él. No podía seguir viendo a Sam así. Desde que todas las memorias y recuerdos llegaron a él, todo había cambiado y todo se había vuelto más doloroso.

Sam se dejaba la piel en las misiones y se enfrentaba a cualquier monstruo sin pararse a pensar. La cabeza pensante era él, y Dean era quien se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y sentimientos, no Sam. Él siempre solía tener un plan, arriesgado, pero un buen plan. Pero lo que hacía ya no estaba planeado, se trataba de querer morir por otros medios que no implicase que fuese su propia mano la que llevase a cabo su suicidio. Se trataba de dejarse morir lentamente, de fallar algún día y terminar así con todo.

Y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Sam estaba dejándose morir de una manera que él no era capaz de soportar más tiempo. Verle arriesgarse, obligarle a saltar tras él… ya no lo podía soportar más.

- Déjame… -intentó decir Sam empujando a su hermano.

Pero Dean aguantó como pudo y se acercó aún más a Sam. Al ver como intentaba volver a empujarle, le cogió por las muñecas y las colocó contra la pared. Así a Sam le costaría mucho más luchar contra él.

- Te lo he dado todo –continuó acercándose más y más a su hermano-. ¡Te he dado mi vida entera! ¡Y no me arrepiento de ello!

Sam quiso reírse en su cara.

- ¿No te arrepientes de nada?

Dean negó.

- Por favor… claro que te arrepientes de cosas. Has dejado atrás tu vida, una cantidad inmensa de posibles vidas felices… No digas que no te arrepientes.

- Te quiero demasiado como para arrepentirme.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No te arrepentiste el haber tenido que dejar atrás a Lisa y Ben?

Sabía cuánto había llegado Dean a querer a ambos. Sam estaba seguro que si Dean pudiese dar marcha atrás para encontrar alguna manera de estar con ellos, lo haría.

- Jamás…

- No seas hipócrita Dean, te he visto llorar como un niño por…

- Por ti he llorado mil veces más Sammy –le cortó apretando el agarre de sus muñecas-. Por ti he puesto mi vida en peligro, por ti lo he abandonado todo, por ti he llegado a vender mi alma… sólo por ti –aquello último lo dijo con una suavidad que Sam no supo cómo interpretar.

Dean se relamió los labios intentando encontrar algo más que decir para convencer a su hermano de que debía dejar esa actitud suicida que llevaría a ambos a la locura y la muerte.

- Sólo por ti he vendido mi alma, y sólo por ti lo volvería a hacer.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos, su manera de hablar y sus palabras estaban poniendo nervioso a Sam que no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación.

- Lo hemos escuchado muchas veces Sammy, nuestra relación es enfermiza… estamos obsesionados el uno con el otro. Hemos cometido cientos de locuras.

Una de las piernas de Dean se situó entre las piernas de Sam para cercarle más contra la pared y limitar aún más sus movimientos.

- He cometido locuras que sólo por ti estaría dispuesto a repetir. Y no me arrepiento de ello porque ahora estamos aquí, los dos.

- Dean… ambos sabemos que lo mejor es que me hubiese quedado en la cárcel del Infierno…

- ¡Jamás! –gritó completamente furioso.

- Seguirías con tu familia, tranquilo y feliz. Sólo soy un estorbo Dean, sólo soy tu lastre en la vida. Siempre lo he sido.

Dean se removió inquieto. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender a su hermano que las cosas no eran así?

- Papá te enseñó a luchar y cuidarme, a protegerme… pero ese no es tu único papel en la vida y gracias a mi caída a la cárcel lo sabes. Déjame atrás y vuelve a vivir…

¿Por qué su hermano era tan cabezón?

¿Por qué Sam se empeñaba en creer que su manera de ver las cosas era la correcta?

Dean acercó más su rostro al de su hermano.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, el que yo viva para cuidarte no es porque papá me lo inculcase. Si supieses lo que fue tenerte entre mis brazos aquella noche comprenderías que no puedo dejarte –dijo con una sonrisa desesperada-. Tú no lo entiendes, pero desde aquel momento supe que debía protegerte…

- Ese es el error Dean, no sólo vives para eso… no es tu deber…

- Ese es tu error Sam, que no quieres ver que yo elegí ese camino. Nadie me obligó, nadie me dijo lo que debía hacer, yo quise hacerlo. Cuando eras pequeño porque eras tan frágil, más adelante porque necesitabas que alguien te mostrase el aprecio que nuestro padre jamás fue bueno en mostrar –le explicó intentando que Sam comprendiese lo que sentía-. Te protegí porque nadie más podría hacerlo, ni yo quería que lo hiciese. Quiero protegerte, estar a tu lado, quiero que comprendas lo que siento por ti.

Dean debía decirle lo que sentía, quizás así Sam comprendiese…

- Eso no es lo que realmente quieres –replicó Sam con fuerza.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo comprendas? No se trata de lo que me han enseñado, o yo haya aprendido. Se trata de lo que siento, de lo que deseo. Se trata de mí y de ti. Se trata de querer lo mejor para ti sin importar nada más.

Sam podía sentir la respiración de Dean chocar contra la suya. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Dean, su ira al verse incomprendido.

De repente se sentía pequeñito e insignificante, como un niño que lo malinterpretaba todo y no entendía nada.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

¿Qué comprendía Dean que él no era capaz de ver?

Sam sólo quería liberar a Dean de la carga que suponía. Quería que fuese feliz como jamás lo sería estando a su lado. Sam no podía ofrecerle nada, sólo dolor y recuerdos llenos de sin sabores. Todo lo contrario a sus memorias de Lisa.

Sam también quería a su hermano con locura y desesperación, por eso debía conseguir que se marchase, porque sólo lejos de él encontraría algo parecido a una vida que mereciese la pena.

Dean no era el único hermano preocupado en aquella habitación.

A Sam también le dolería, pero sabía que lo mejor para Dean era separarse.

- Es hora de que termine esta etapa de tu vida Dean, no debes permitir que te arrastre conmigo…

- No lo entiendes Sam, no lo entiendes… estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final. He visto más veces de las que podría soportar tu marcha. La próxima vez nos iremos juntos.

- No Dean… no…

- Por ti vendí mi alma, por ti fui al Infierno, y por ti volvería a ir. Mi alma te pertenece Sam y tú mejor que nadie sabes que un hombre sin alma no es nadie. Mi alma es tuya, y yo iré allá a donde esté mi alma.

Sam quiso decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron.

- Y así como mi alma es tuya, mi cuerpo también te pertenece.

Y Dean cortó las distancias hasta que ya nada les separabay le besó con fuerza.

Dean besó a su hermano con violencia. Sus labios se encontraron de golpe y su lengua se movió furiosa y se introdujo en la boca de su hermano que apenas pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué…?

Sam dejó la pregunta sin formular al no saber qué debía preguntar, o si quería saber realmente la respuesta a aquello que pudiese preguntar.

- Soy todo tuyo Sammy…

Y los labios de Dean volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos.

Sam intentó liberarse del agarre de su hermano, pero Dean era más fuerte que él en aquel instante en el que Sam estaba dominado por la sorpresa.

- Tuyo…

Y Sam se sintió arrastrado por su hermano, como si siempre hubiese esperado que ocurriese aquello. Su lengua despertó de su letargo y se unió a la de su hermano.

Entonces comprendió todo lo que Dean entendía y él no, todo lo que Dean sentía y por qué siempre se quedaba a su lado, incluso cuando le esperaba algo mejor lejos de él.

Dean le amaba, le había amado desde hacía desde demasiado tiempo. Y Sam se sentía extrañamente reconfortado al saber eso. Sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban y que las ganas de alejar a su hermano de su vida, desaparecían entre los besos.

Sam no podría dejar ir a su hermano después de aquello.

- Dime que quieres que me vaya después de esto –murmuró apenas separando los labios.

Pero Sam ya no era capaz de decirle que se fuese. Ya no creía en sus propias palabras como antes.

- Pero esto está mal –dijo finalmente.

Dean asintió.

- Muy mal Sammy, como toda nuestra vida.

Dean ya sabía que estaba mal, o quizás lo estaría de no ser porque sentía que así era como las cosas siempre deberían haber sido desde hacía demasiado tiempo ya.

- Pero se siente demasiado bien, ¿no crees? Correcto incluso.

El agarre de las muñecas de Sam se aflojó y le permitió soltarse completamente. Sam tuvo entonces la oportunidad de alejar a su hermano, de librarse de él, de sus besos, de su respiración entre cortada. De todo.

Pero no lo hizo, porque su hermano tenía razón. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto… y Sam se sentía aliviado por lo que acababa de pasar, se había quitado un peso de encima.

- No lo entiendo –murmuró llevándose las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo por completo-. No lo entiendo…

Dean se relamió los labios con una sonrisa tranquila. Colocó sus manos sobre las de su hermano y con cuidado las apartó de su rostro, dejándole expuesto a él, a lo quería. Buscó la mirada de Sam, encontrándola perdida, anhelando una respuesta que no existía.

- No hace falta entender nada, excepto que vamos a estar juntos para siempre Sammy.

Y Dean volvió a besarle, pero en aquella ocasión había un deje de desesperación que Sam no se esperaba. Las manos de Dean se movieron rápidas y empezaron por quitarle la chaqueta para continuar desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.

Todo aquello era una locura que Sam no sabía cómo detener.

Iba a acostarse con su hermano.

Iba a follar con su hermano de no hacer nada por evitarlo.

Debía detenerle, pararle. No importaba lo bien que se sintiese. No debía importar que se sintiese bien al notar como la lengua de su hermano recorría su cuello. Debía detenerle antes de que cometiese una locura… debía hacer demasiadas cosas que no quería hacer…

Y Sam se preguntó por qué tenía que parar a Dean

¿Por qué…?

¿Porque eran hermanos?

¿Porque estaba mal?

¿Porque era inmoral…?

Se suponía que eran razones de peso, pero Sam no lo sentía así.

Sus manos se movieron y empezaron a desvestir a su hermano.

Su dolor disminuía, el fuego ya no quemaba tanto y sus pecados cada vez pesaban menos bajo las atenciones de su hermano. Se sentía perdonado y consolado entre sus besos.

Dean se alegró al notar como poco a poco su pequeño Sammy cooperaba y sus besos se volvían más demandantes, a la par que sus manos se movían por su torso desnudo.

En la mente de Sam se borró cualquier pensamiento de detener a su hermano y de alejarlo de su lado. Dean había abierto una puerta que ya no podría ser cerrada.

Dean le guio hasta la cama del motel y le tiró sobre ella sin demasiada delicadeza. El mayor se colocó sobre su hermano y le besó repetidas veces paseándose por su rostro. Al separarse para mirar bien a Sam, vio sus ojos brillar como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

Sam había recuperado el deseo de vivirque echaba en falta, podía ver ilusión, pasión y sentimientos más allá del dolor, la culpa y la autocompasión.

- Hazme sentir que soy tuyo –dijo con la voz rota.

Al escucharle Dean se abalanzó sobre él.

- Te haré sentir mío, mío, mío… sólo mío…

Lamió su cuello con fuerza y bajó por su torso. Antes de chocarse contra la hebilla, Dean alzó el rostro y se separó lo suficiente como para poder quitarle el cinturón, bajarle la cremallera y tirar de los pantalones hasta bajárselos casi por completo.

La vida era más fácil cuando Sam aún llevaba zapatillas de deporte y no unas buenas botas preparadas para ir por cualquier terreno. Dean se vio en la obligación de tener que quitárselas, desatándole los cordones para sacarlas con fuerza y tirarlas lejos de la cama.

Ya casi tenía desnudo a Sam.

Le observó unos segundos, extasiado por la imagen que se le presentaba.

Su pequeño Sammy se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, casi completamente desnudo, respirando aceleradamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético, la boca entreabierta y los ojos nublados y expectantes…

Se relamió y se lanzó sobre su hermano. Pasó su lengua por encima de la tela de sus bóxers, haciendo crecer el bulto de su entrepierna. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, rozando la tela que le separaba de lo que haría a Sammy tocar el cielo.

Se sonrió y agarró bien los bóxers antes de tirar de ellos y sacárselos a su hermano.

Una vez desnudo, Dean dirigió su boca al miembro de su hermano.

En su cabeza sólo resonaba el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo suyo a su hermano, de que se lo iba a follar hasta reventar…

Su lengua recorrió el miembro de su hermano haciendo presión.

Iba a hacer disfrutar a su hermano. Le iba a hacer sentir vivo y especial.

Lo recorrió, una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos que Sam era incapaz de controlar.

Y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Mientras le hacía a Sam la mejor mamada que nadie le había hecho jamás, Dean se sentía plenamente feliz de ser él quien le hiciese sentir querido y deseado a su hermano.

Aceleró el ritmo ante su propia excitación.

Las manos de Sam acariciaron sus cabellos, nerviosas y temblorosas ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Jamás se había sentido así, no desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No se trataba sólo de un bienestar físico, era más, mucho más…

Las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo le liberaban de un dolor que pensaba que siempre le acompañaría. Pero que ya no sería así, no después de aquello. Cuando Dean le penetrase, cuando se lo follase y le dijese entre gemidos que era suyo, Sam sabía que ese sufrimiento se desvanecería durante el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que todo estaba bien.

Y sólo Dean podría conseguir que olvidase todo aquello que jamás debió recordar.

Aquello no se trataba sólo de acostarse juntos, era algo mucho más grande. Era algo esperado y ansiado y que finalmente eran capaces de llevar a cabo. Era llevar su unión a un nivel más alto, un nivel que les uniría por siempre, hasta el fin de la eternidad…

Sam se mordió el labio intentando ahogar sus gemidos…

- Sólo yo te haré sentir vivo –murmuró Dean dándole un último lametón al miembro de su hermano.

La diversión no debía terminar ahí.

Llevó sus manos por las caderas de su hermano y le obligó a alzarlas para poder continuar hasta llegar a su culo.

Sabía que aquello iba a ser molesto e incluso doloroso, pero ya no podían parar, no había tiempo para buscar vaselina o alguna crema con la que poder facilitar la penetración.

Introdujo un dedo en su hermano que se removió a causa de la sorpresa.

Sam dejó hacer tranquilamente a Dean, no hubo prisas. Aquel acto estaba resultando ser una especie de ritual, una invocación a algo distinto a lo que podrían alguna vez haber esperado.

Sam no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que su hermano le iba a poseer, que iban a ser uno solo.

No podía evitar sentirse bien por algo como aquello.

Cuando Dean le hubo metido tres dedos ya, y pensó que estaba lo suficientemente preparado, se levantó de la cama.

Sam le vio de pie frente a la cama, sonriéndole mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se encargaba de sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa. Podía ver su piel brillantea causa del sudor que le recorría debido al calory de lo que estaban haciendo.

Al estar desnudo volvió a la cama y puso sus manos en sus rodillas y las empujó hacia afuera para poder encontrar un hueco entre sus piernas.

Sam le vio de rodillas en la cama, poderoso, sensual, dominante. Con una sonrisa lasciva dedicada a él, sólo a él.

Había llegado el momento de la unión.

La polla de Dean se introdujo lentamente en él y las manos de Sam se aferraron a los brazos de Dean que aún estaban descansando en sus rodillas.

- Oh… ¡Joder! –musitó a la par que su hermano gemía.

Nadie le había avisado de que dolería tanto, de que sería tan molesto.

Por su parte, Dean había cerrado los ojos y había dejado que le invadiese por completo lo que estaba sintiendo al estar con su hermano.

Estaba tan bien… demasiado bien… Jamás estaría tan unido a Sam como en aquel instante.

- Sammy… -murmuró extasiado.

Dean se moría por moverse, pero sabía que Sam no estaba preparado. Y Dean quería que Sam recordase aquel momento para siempre y que fuese perfecto. Un recuerdo perfecto en su vida.

Sam tragó saliva, tenía ganas de empezar, ansiaba por empezar; por sentir a su hermano moverse dentro de él. Deseaba poder empezar a vivir, a sentir…

La mano de su hermano le acarició el rostro sudoroso. Le quitó los cabellos que se le habían pegado al rostro.

- Sammy… -le llamó en un susurro anhelante-. Sammy, Sammy… por favor…

Quería empezar de una vez, lo necesitaba.

Entonces Sam asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ya era el momento.

Y Dean empezó a mover las caderas con lentitud, poco a poco…

- Bien… –gimió cerrando los ojos con satisfacción durante un instante.

Trató de ser cuidadoso con la primera vez, lento, delicado. Movió las caderas siguiendo un ritmo pausado para su hermano que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tenía los dientes apretados, aguantando cualquier gemido que pudiese escapar de su boca. Sabía que aún le dolía, pero en su expresión de dolor se podía notar perfectamente que había algo más.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron levemente y Dean vio el brillo en ellos, vio la vida volver a brillar.

Sam guio sus manos de sus muslos hasta sus hombros, quería tener cerca a su hermano, quería poder besarle, tocar su rostro mientras le follaba. Al llegar se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros.

- Ven… -dijo entre gemidos.

Tiró de su hermano que tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para apoyarse en las manos y no caer sobre Sam, aunque éste le esperaba deseoso con el deje de una sonrisa adornando sus labios entreabiertos que suspiraban con pesadez bajo él.

Sus respiraciones chocaron.

Sam llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello completamente ante él.

- Dean… Dean… -le llamó con voz ronca y deseosa-. Más… oh, Dean…

Dean se sintió enloquecer al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera tan prohibida y llena de placer. Sus labios se dirigieron a los de Sam.

- Sammy… pequeño…

Entre besos le llamó. Y Sam contestó gimiendo su nombre entre sus besos. En aquella habitación sólo resonaron los gemidos y sus nombres.

La boca de Dean bajó a su cuello descubierto que cubrió de besos. Le besó y le lamió hasta la barbilla saboreándole.

El ritmo subió conforme ambos se desesperaban por el otro.

Sam se sentía vivo otra vez, como nunca lo había estado desde que nació. Y por primera vez en toda su amarga vida, pensó que realmente había merecido vivirla. No hubo dudas, ni por un instante, de que al final todo había tenido sentido, el dolor, la pérdida, los llantos, la desesperación, el ansia, la muerte, el infierno… Todo tenía sentido porque gracias a todo eso estaba con su hermano, unidos de la manera más pecaminosa que pudiese imaginar.

Todo estaba bien así, todo era perfecto.

- Más… joder… necesito más…

Y Dean se lo dio porque sólo él era capaz de darle a Sam lo que pedía. Su vida se había tratado de eso, de cuidar de Sam, de darle todo lo que necesitase, de salvarle y morir por él de ser necesario. Y le dio más, mucho más.

Se lo dio todo.

Su cuerpo.

Su vida.

Su alma…

Y Sam le devolvió el gesto dándoselo todo también.

Su cuerpo.

Su vida.

Su ajada alma…

Y Dean lo cogió todo y se aferró a ello.

- Te quiero Sammy…

Pronunciar en voz alta aquella verdad le liberó del miedo de perderlo. Porque al escucharle Sam, Dean vio en sus ojos que no moriría solo, no después de esa noche. La muerte se los tendría que llevar juntos, ya no había otra manera.

- Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo… sólo tuyo –murmuró Sam nublado de placer.

- Mío… mío…

Como siempre había sido y siempre sería. Sam era suyo de una manera ilógica, irracional, dolorosa y llena de desesperación. Pero era suyo y no importaba nada más, ya no.

Las manos de Sam se agarraron a su piel, y si sus uñas hubiesen sido más largas se las habría clavado, dejándole una marca a lo largo de su espalda. Apretaba a Dean contra él, quería sentirle cerca, más cerca. Como si no fuese suficiente el tenerle dentro de él.

Quería más.

Mucho más…

El miembro de Sam rozaba con el estómago de Dean, lo que provocaba que Sam se convulsionase bajo él a causa de aquel placer.

El goce era casi insoportable.

Sam pidió que fuese más rápido, mucho más, más, más…

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de bien con el mundo, con su hermano.

Se sentía feliz.

Una de las manos de Dean tocó el rostro de su hermano, su piel sudorosa, sus cabellos, sus cejas, nariz, mejillas, párpados, labios…

- Sammy, Sammy…

Quería decirle cientos de cosas, cuanto le quería, cuanto se alegraba, pero las palabras no le salían, sólo era capaz de llamarle una y otra vez, como si no existiese otra palabra en su vocabulario más que su nombre, el de su hermano.

Pero Sam no necesitaba más, sólo escuchar su nombre con ese amor. Y besó a su hermano, besos rápidos, desesperados…

Ambos notaron como su bajo vientre ardía. Iban a llegar pronto.

Dean se esforzó por aumentar el ritmo un poco más, sólo un poco más. Iba a llegar. Iban a llegar y el placer era insoportable.

Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los brazos de Dean temblaron y casi cayó sobre su hermano que se corrió sobre ambos, manchando sus estómagos.

Dean salió de su hermano. Y Sam le abrazó con fuerza, apresándole entre sus brazos.

La pequeña habitación de motel olía a sexo, semen y sudor. Y los dos Winchester inundaron sus pulmones con ese olor que representaba de alguna manera su amor.

Dean descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Sam que se permitió sonreír al notar la respiración de su hermano chocar contra su cuello. Besó la frente de Dean preguntándose cómo habían llegado a esa situación, en qué momento sus caminos se torcieron y llegaron a través de ellos a aquel motel.

¿Fue con la muerte de Jess, de su padre, la suya propia, la de Dean…?

¿Fue a causa de todo el tema del Apocalipsis, los ángeles y los demonios?

¿O quizás se formó a su vuelta del Infierno, al recuperar su alma y sus recuerdos?

Acomodó mejor a su hermano entre sus brazos, no queriendo que se escapase de ninguna de las maneras, ni razones.

Lo quería cerca.

Dean escuchó a su hermano suspirar y supo lo que estaba pensado. Besó su cuello, obligándole a intentar mirarle para tener sus labios cerca para besarlos. No quería que pensase en nada, sólo en él, en su amor.

Ya habían llegado a ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás.

Y estaba todo tan bien.

No había enfados de por medio, ni culpa, ni secretos. Estaban desnudos, sin pudor y sin nada que pudiese esconder ninguna parte de sus almas.

Y de alguna manera, todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos. Volvían a ser Dean y Sam contra el mundo.

Eran sólo dos hermanos, cazadores de profesión que se enfrentaban juntos al mundo.

Y bajo los besos de su hermano, Sam sonrió feliz y dejó de lado las preguntas, las dudas y todo lo demás.

Estaba con Dean, siempre estaría a su lado. Y no necesitaba nada más que eso para vivir en paz. Su hermano, sólo su hermano.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Antes de irme sólo pediré un review con sus opiniones y críticas, son siempre bien recibidas y alegran la vida a esta humilde escritora (o intento de ella).

Hasta otra!


End file.
